Man in Black II
by Alexander Hunter
Summary: Sequel to Man in Black. Dorian is finally going to tell Dominic he's not human, how will the teacher react? SHitty summery. DorianDominic, VladDanny SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this you have to read 'Knight in ecto armor', 'Deck the halls with ecto plasma?', 'Here comes the ghost', 'Danny be Nimble Danny be Quick', and 'Man in Black', you won't get this story if you don't. Recurring fantasy, being ravished by Peter Murphy and young David Bowie. Result, waking up nice and sticky. Anyway, I couldn't help but make a sequel; Dorians' and Dominics' relationship is just so fresh and yummy! I know I've used this setting before, but I can't help it, 'tis the season and all that…well it will be in a few months anyway.

X x x x

Dominic burst into the classroom the day before Christmas break, and much to his classes amusement he skipped over to Dorians' desk and sat down on it. "Guess what I'm going to talk about today class!"

"Shakespeare," the students all groaned in unison.

"WRO-HONG!" The raven-haired man caroled. "I'm supposed to give you a lecture on school expectations and all that, like no kissing in the halls or private Christmas cards. Buuuuut, I don't feel like it, so…" He was cut short when someones' cellphone rang. "I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR MONTHS FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!"

Happily he skipped over to Veronica and snatched the phone out of her hand. "Like hello?" He said in that high voice to the caller. "Oh, like hi Bobby. You know, like Veronica is always like hitting on me in like class. I know, isn't that like really like lame? She has like flashed me like so many like times I can like tell you like what color underwear she's like wearing," he paused for a moment and smirked. "Pink lace."

His smirk widened and he ended the call. "He sounds mad. You can get this back in two weeks, and I'm going to talk to anyone who calls. Being interrupted put me in a bad mood. Dorian, go into my office I have a special assignment for you, the rest of you start on one of your five twenty page essay about how it's bad to make angry and throw in some stuff about sixteenth century writers. Saying they are dead isn't going to cut it. I want them in the first day of school after the two week break."

"Why does he get a special assignment?"

"Well spawn of which I have forgotten the name of, he is going to write a hundred page essay on a three hundred page book written by a guy who live a few thousand years ago who really likes to use really big words."

X x x x

Once in the office, Dorian found himself pinned to the wall, hot lips tracing his neck. "Miss me?" He chuckled and was answered with a low purr.

"Maybe," Dominic murmured and found a place just above his young lovers' collarbone and latched on, sucking hard enough that they both knew there was going to be a mark left.

"You're like Pinocchio, except when you lie your nose isn't what grows," Dorian leered, his hand traveling between their bodies to cup Dominic through his pants.

"I've defiantly got wood. That was the worst innuendo I have ever said."

"It was pretty bad."

Dorian smirked and dropped to his knees, startling Dominic. (A/N: You want to know what's fun? Climaxing at the end of the 1812 overture when the cannons are going off, it scares the hell out of anyone who walks into you're room). He had just gotten his lovers' pants open when there was a knock on the door.

With practiced ease, Dominic closed his pants, walking over to the door while Dorian grabbed a thick book and sprawled across the couch.

"Yes?"

"I want you," a female voice purred.

Dorians' eyes shot from his book to the doorway where some teenage girl was trying to rub herself on Dominic.

"And I want pocky but we all can't have what we want now can we? Do you actually have a question or did you come here for a shoddy attempt at seducing me?"

"I umm…"

"Nothing?" Dominic quirked a brow at the stuttering girl and closed the door. "If she tries to sue me you're on my side right?"

"Of course. If you go to jail who am I going to release my raging teenage hormones on?" Dorian asked with an innocent smile.

"Hmmm, good point. Now where were we?" Dominic smirked and opened his pants, pulling out his semi-hard erection; it had softened when the girl had rubbed against him.

In moments Dorian was on his knees, licking the organ with relish. He took too much into his mouth and gagged. Pulling away coughing his saw a look of concern mixed with amusement on Dominics' face.

"Are you okay?" Dominic snickered, trying to cover his mouth before a full-blown laugh leapt from his throat. Dorian, still coughing, nodded and looked slightly ashamed of himself.

"Sorry," Dorian mumbled.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, it was your first time an you took to much. Try taking less and sucking harder."

Dorian nodded and just took the head into his mouth and started to suck as hard as he could.

"Mmm, that's it," Dominic moaned and let his head fall back. He looked down and saw Dorians' sweet mouth take in more of his hard member. He threw his head back and came with a deep groan when Dorian played with the silt at the tip.

The sudden rush of salty-sweet liquid surprised Dorian, but he didn't pull away, he sucked his lover dry. "How was it?" He asked.

"Perfect," Dominic sighed and pulled Dorian to his feet.

X x x x

"Can I come over?" Dorian asked as Dominic drove him home.

"If it's okay with you're parents, then fine. But I expect you to get ten pages of that essay done while you're over," Dominic said glancing over at a pouting Dorian. "It's not that much, I've seen you write more in three hours to get a science essay done." (A/N: I just got the Crazy Frog CD, it's fucking awesome!).

Dorian just kept pouting and speed-dialed his Fathers' cellphone.

_"Let me take a wild guess, you want to stay at Dominics'?"_

"That is a correct deduction."

_"Use a condom and you can. Be home tomorrow by twelve pm, we have shopping to do, and before you even ask, yes, Dominic may come if he so desires." With that the call was ended._

"I think that was the second time you've called them and they weren't having sex," Dominic chuckled and held Dorians' hand as he drove to his home.

Dorian watched the beautiful scenery went by as the car flew across the pavement. He loved the drive to Dominics' home, the beautiful serenity of the place, thick, lush, emerald forest dotted with vast golden fields, it was breath taking.

Everything was covered in a thin sheet of pure white snow, glistening and shimmering in the dying light of the sun. Every so often Dorian would spot a set of animal tracks, a pack of wolves lived near Dominics' home.

_-Flashback-_

_Rain poured down as Dorian and Dominic walked in the forest._

_"Why are we out here?" Dorian asked quietly, confused about the reason why he was dragged out of bed late at night, just before the moon was at it's peak._

_"You'll see soon. Ah, there he is, the lone wolf," Dominic said quietly and pointed over at a small creek._

_Dorian looked over and gasped softly. A large black wolf stood alone, drinking from the sparkling creek. A loud howl broke the silence; the large wolf looked up and let out the a resounding howl to match the other, then looked at Dorian, his yellow eyes glittering before he rushed off into the distance._

_"There's a whole pack out there, I hear them every night," Dominic said quietly, startling his young lover._

_-End Flashback-_

_"Are you just going to stare out the window or are you actually going to exit the car and enter the dwelling?"_

_Dorian jumped and realized that they were in front of Dominics' home._

_X x x x_

THE SEQUEL! Sorry it took so long, I had to make a ten slide PowerPoint on pocky, I just got it finished. All questions you may have will be answered. I don't know where this plot is going to go, but Forian keeps telling me it's going to be good.

I've just been sitting here reading smut for the last half-hour so I have a nice erection for when I have to go eat dinner, my Mother gets pissed off at me and sends me back to my room until everyone else is done eating before I can eat. Apparently it makes her loose her appetite when I do this.

White chocolate pocky looks sort of like a mini-cock and leave white stuff on your lips when you're done with it, made my counselor ask if I had a boyfriend I was sexually active with, nope, I've got a boyfriend, but I'm not sexually active with him.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to eat the greasiest, biggest, fattiest bacon cheeseburger; do you want to know why? Because I haven't had anything good and unhealthy for years! Then I'm going to go take a nap!

Okay, I had to write a paper about an important thing that happened in my life, I chose when I was writing 'Man in Black' because it was my first Dorian fic, anyway my flaming heterosexual English teacher asked me to send him the story. I think he's going to be scarred for life.

Sorry it took me so long to update, the lack of sleep this week has finally caught up to me, I slept in till two this afternoon and had a cup of tea before realizing how late it was and jumping on my laptop. Also I'm writing this fic along with a Snarry fic and my muse is having a civil war with itself, hopefully I'll get back in my groove soon and start wring non-stop.

X x x x

"HEY!" Dorian protested when he was swept off his feet and into Dominics' arms. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Dominic just laughed as he carried Dorian into his house bridal style. Once inside he made his way to his office and dropped his young lover down in front of the computer. "Start typing, I'm going to go make food for consuming so we don't die or get ugly and skinny and twig-like and end up being tooth-picks for really fat people with big mouths."

"You are very odd, you know that?" Dorian chuckled and booted up the computer rolling it's eyes when it played Dominic saying _'Who are you? Why are you here? Why am I here? WHO AM I? I AM SO CONFUSED! WHY AM I ALONE IN THE WORLD!'_ before booting up completely.

X x x x

"WHY DO I NOT HEAR THE SOUND OF TYPING?" Dominic shouted from the kitchen when Dorian stopped typing.

"BECAUSE YOU HAVE GONE UNEXPLAINABLY DEAF!" Dorian yelled back in reply and stared at his five pages.

"I HAVE NOT…SHIT!"

There was a loud thud followed by several crashes then silence. Dorian just sat there for five minutes and was beginning to worry when Dominic shouted.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE TO COME SEE IF I'M OKAY OR ANYTHING! I MEAN MY HEALTH ISN'T THAT IMPORTANT!" The older man shouted sarcastically making Dorian laugh. "OH YES! LET'S ALL LAUGH AT THE POOR LITERATURE TEACHER WHO JUST HAD HALF A KITCHEN FALL ON HIS HEAD!"

"BUT IT ONLY FELL ON YOUR HEAD, SO YOU'RE OKAY!" Dorian retorted.

"OH HA FUCKING HA! JUST WAIT! I'M GOING TO DIE FROM A BRAIN HERMAGE AND YOU'LL FEEL BAD FOR LAUGHING AT ME! YOU WILL CRY OVER MY DEAD, BUT STILL GORGEOUS, BODY!"

Rolling his eyes Dorian got out of his chair and walked into the kitchen to see if Dominic the exceptionally graceful was okay. When he entered the room he gasped at what he saw. It was completely dark but for the soft glow coming from two candles setting on the table.

"Ha, I finally got you to come in," Dominic smirked walking up behind Dorian.

"You pretended to have a concussion so you could get me to come in here? You could have just told me dinner was ready."

"I could have, but that would have ruined the surprise."

X x x x

"This was really sweet," Dorian said after they had finished dessert, which had been chocolate raspberry cheesecake.

"I know I'm just a lump of sugar-coated fluffiness aren't I?" Dominic smirked and leaned over to lick some chocolate off the corner of the teens' lips.

"That makes you sound like a marshmallow," Dorian chuckled and kissed his lover softly.

Dominic pulled back and wrinkled his nose, "I don't like marshmallows they're too squishy."

"That's what makes them so good."

Sticking his tongue out Dominic scrunched his face up. "ICKY!" He yelled in a high voice that made him sound like a little kid. "Now, return to your typing small insignificant being!"

Dominics' deep rolling voice made Dorian shudder and awakened his raging teenage hormones. "You are an evil person," Dorian glared when he felt himself getting hard.

"I know…wait, why am I an evil person?"

Dorian just kept glaring and stood up so Dominic got a good view of his erection. "That's why, and since you never break your word, I'm going to be stuck with this for another five pages."

"What kind of man would I be if I was honest enough to be dishonest?"

"That makes absolutely no sense."

"Yes it does," Dominic smirked and batted his eyes at the teen. "Now, go finish those ten pages and I'll give you a nice little reward when you're done."

X x x x

Dorian lay gasping on Dominics' giant bed, his arm thrown carelessly over his lovers' chest. "I don't think I can move."

"Why would you want to?" Dominic asked staring at the ceiling because it was too much of an effort to turn his head. "I think that was a record, did you keep count?"

"Sorry but I was too busy screaming your name to keep count. Now, if you don't mind I think I'm going to sleep for the next three decades."

Some how Dominic mustered the energy to turn over on to his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. "If I smother myself in my sleep leave me in peace, just dump a truck full of dirt on me and call it good."

"If you smother yourself in your sleep, I'll give you to my Father to experiment on," Dorian said and laughed even though he was out of breath.

"That's just pure evil. Note to self: never die near Dorian."

X x x x

Sorry it took so long to update, the divided muse and all that. My favorite colors are black, crimson, emerald, and silver. So tired, need sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth from the Labyrinth is hot. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with 'A little bit Catty' and Forian was being an asshole.

xXx

Dominic thought his head was going to explode. "Why did I let you convince me to go?" He groaned and let his head fall onto Dorians' shoulder when they entered another store.

"I'll buy you a candy cane if you're good," Dorian said and started handing Dominic clothes.

"Why are you handing me these?" Dominic asked when he had a small mountain of clothing. "Feel the sudden need to crush me under a small mountain of expensive clothing?"

Rolling his eyes Dorian dragged his lover with him over to the fitting rooms (A/N: I don't know what their called, the rooms where you try on clothes, you know what I'm talking about). "I have to try them on. Now hand me the red silk shirt and the black jeans."

With a sigh Dominic passed over the clothing and Dorian slammed the door shut on his stall. Out of boredom more than paranoia, he swept the room with his gaze and saw Vlad in a similar position, arms full of clothing. "Like Father like son," he laughed earning a chuckle from Vlad.

"Unfortunately," Vlad chuckled and was dragged into the stall by Danny.

"Stop talking to my Father, he might give you the condom talk or threat, depends," Dorian said and yanked Dominic into the small room. "Sit there and tell me how I look."

Dominic watched as Dorian did a full turn with his arms out and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Fuckable."

"Dominic! That doesn't tell me how I look," Dorian whined and crossed his arms over his chest as he pouted.

"Yes it does, you look positively delicious," Dominic purred and was about to kiss he young lover when Dorian turned around and looked in the mirror.

"Do these pants make my ass look big?" Dorian asked and turned around, shaking his ass, he was just teasing Dominic now.

"You are a horrible person."

"I know, just look who my Father is," Dorian smirked and slowly began taking his clothes off earning an audible gulp from Dominic, whose mouth was watering. "You can't honestly be thinking of sex in a public place again, can you?"

Dominic just glared and threw a pair of pants at Dorian, hitting him in the face. "Ha, bull's-eye. And yes I was thinking about sex in a public place, then I remembered you parents can probably hear us so I stopped, I'd rather not be experimented on thank you very much," he smirked and Dorian paled when he realized his parents could hear them.

"Oh shit…"

Noticing Dorians' discomfort about the issue, Dominic pulled the half-dressed teen into his lap and gave him a heated kiss.

xXx

(A/N: I decided that we haven't had enough VladxDanny one on one).

"This reminds me of the last time I had to buy this amount of clothing," Vlad said when Danny dragged him into the stall to tell him how he looked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Danny lied and picked out another shirt from the pile.

_-Flashback-_

"_You don't love me!" A pregnant Danny shouted and threw something at Vlads' head. "GET OUT!" He screamed and Vlad fled, he did not like dealing with these mood swings._

"_But it's my house!" Vlad snapped when he reached the doorway, but Danny gave him a firm shove and slammed the door in his face. 'Thank god the news crews left,' he thought as he stared at the door. When he tried to transport in, he realized Danny had put up the Ghost-Blocker; he was stuck out here in the pouring rain. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something flutter to the ground, he looked over and saw one of his shirts lying on the rain soaked earth._

"_MY CLOTHES!" He shouted when more fell. Soon his entire wardrobe was on the ground, completely ruined. Taking a deep, calming breath, he pulled out his cellphone and called Jeremy. "You have a key to the house, correct?"_

"_Yes, why…?"_

"_Good, get here ASAP," Vlad said cutting off the young man. _

_Ten minutes later Jeremy arrived and tried his best not to laugh. Vlad was leaning against the door looking cool even though all his clothes were sopping wet, including the ones he was wearing._

"_Don't ask, just unlock the door," Vlad sighed when Jeremy opened his mouth to speak._

_-End Flashback-_

"Oh, that time," Danny, laughed. "I told you I was sorry. But it was your fault."

"How was it my fault!? I was reading you came out of no where screaming that I hated you!" Vlad defended.

"You made fun of the way I walked, you try being pregnant and not waddle," Danny huffed and turned away from Vlad.

"I'm sorry I made fun of your walk," Vlad whispered in Dannys' ear, wrapping his arms around his husbands' waist. "Can I make it up to you?"

Danny shuddered and nodded.

xXx

"IT'S SNOWING!!!" Dominic shouted excitedly when they left the store once shipping arrangements for the clothing were made. He popped around Dorian and his parents like a hyperactive puppy. Grabbing Dorians' are, he twirled the teen and brought him into a dip, their breath misting and twirling together in front of their faces.

Smirking, Vlad placed his boot on Dominics' thigh and pushed toppling the awkwardly balanced duo. As the raven-haired man fell he tried to hook his leg around Vlads' but Vlad merely took a step back, dodging the limb.

"Father!" Dorian whined and looked up at his Father from the slush-covered ground. "That wasn't very nice!"

"Dorian, by now you should have realized I am not a nice person," Vlad smirked and continued on his way to their limo. He managed to keep his laughter with held when Dorian and Dominic slid in after Danny both resembling drowned rats.

xXx

Sorry it took so long to update, I have a great idea thanks to my loveling Gay Boy, but I need to connect and set up right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, Alexander is currently grounded from the computer and his laptop for who knows how fucking long, so I, the wonderful, the magnificent, the omnipotent Kevin, will be posting all his chappies that he now has to write on notebook paper during class, by the way, his handwriting is horrible and incomprehensible at the best of times, I don't know how his teachers manage to decipher that chicken-scratch.

Anyway, as my first order of business I am to inform you that he will answer his reviews through me via phone, I read, he tell, I write.

Next I am to inform someone he called, and this is a quote by the way, "my sweetest and most loveable loveling, Gay Boy" that he (Alexander of the annoying persistent poking of thy ribs) has a special (which in Alexander speak either means perverted or sickeningly sweet, leaning more toward perverted thinks I) gift (he wrote something either perverted or sappy and decided it was good) for you (Gay Boy) and only you (Gay Boy).

As my final order of business, I am going to ask you all to demand Alexander be released from his grounding and send the most perverted things you know to Alexander.Hunter at yahoo dot com, which is his e-mail address, but his Mother (bitch-whore who thinks me, Kevin, is gay because Alexander once kissed me. Oh and boyfriend Alexander adores so much, don't worry, nothing happened between us, I'm straight) checks it daily when he (Alexander pervert of the century) is grounded.

X x x x

"Ah, Dominic, I wondered why you were going to show up again," Derek smiled, ignoring Vlad, Danny, and Dorian when all four of them entered the candy store.

Dominic smiled in greeting and began to rabidly list off what he wanted and Derek didn't miss a thing. "And finally, a pound of chocolate covered strawberries. He," he said and pointed at Vlad, "is paying for everything but the candy cane, he," he pointed at Dorian, "is buying that."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad paid for his share and Dorian much like his Father, rolled his eyes and paid for the candy cane. As revenge they made Dominic carry the load back to the limo, all twenty pounds of teeth rotting confection.

"I accept the fact you are having sex with my son on a regular basis, but if you so think of it while in this limo, I will personally remove your reproductive organs and choke you with them," Vlad growled when Dominic started eyeing Dorian who blushed.

"Be nice," Danny said and playfully slapped Vlads' shoulder, earning a low, seductive growl from his husband.

"Yes sir," Dominic sighed and saluted the platinum haired man before grumbling under his breath about only thinking about it, not actually doing it in the limo, more like on the hood.

"I heard that," Vlad smirked and Dominic gave the smile a teenage boy gives when they're caught masturbating **(A/N:Am I the only who gives the oops-ya-caught-me grin? This Kevin again.)**.

Dominic leaned over to whisper in Dorians' ear. "Want to go out to dinner tomorrow night?" He asked and Dorian nodded, he kissed the teens' ear before righting himself, smirking.

X x x x

Vlad had Danny pinned to the side of the house as soon as the limo stopped. His leg was firmly pressed between his husbands' and their lips were crushed together in a hot, passionate kiss.

"I guess that means I can stay," Dominic said when Dorian dragged him into the mansion. He was looking around and was dragged straight into a doorframe. "Ow." Instead of making sure his nose wasn't bleeding, his eyes went right to the candy he held under his arms and to his relief it was in perfect condition. "No apology? You bastard," he said as he was dragged into Dorians' room.

"Sorry," Dorian said not really meaning it as he shoved Dominic roughly onto the bed and closed his bedroom door. He stalked over to the raven-haired man and placed the candy on his bed-side table before straddling his lovers' hips. "Can you guess what I want?" He purred and arched against Dominic, their groins brushing lightly together.

"Me, inside you, now?" Dominic guessed hopefully and lifted his hips up to meet Dorians'. He relished in the friction it created, his hardening member rubbing against the rough fabric of his suit pants.

X x x x

Vlad walked into Dorians' room, not caring if his son was in the middle of sex or not. He saw movement under the large comforter and smirked, grabbing the corner of the blanket he yanked it off the two moving bodies revealing a flushed Dorian with Dominics' head between his legs.

Dorians' eyes went wide when he saw his Father and he pushed Dominic from between his legs. He had more modesty than Dominic and put a pillow over his gleaming hard cock.

Confused, Dominic followed Dorians' gaze and beamed at Vlad. "Oops, caught in the act," he grinned, his lips glistening with saliva and precum. Swiping his tongue across his lips, he wiped away the mix. As if oblivious to his nudity, he leaned forward resting his elbows against the mattress and his chin on his hands, looking intently at the platinum haired man. "Was there something you needed or did you just come to watch? I'm all for hot incest."

Vlad rolled his eyes and looked at Dorian. "I'm going away for a week on a business trip to France, I trust you and Daniel won't blow anything up again?" He said sternly and Dorian nodded mumbling something about not blowing anything up in the first place. "The pervert you call a boyfriend may stay and keep you and Daniel company, but if I come back and my lab has been infiltrated I will skin him alive, understood?"

"Yes Father, I know the rules," Dorian said rolling his eyes. "No leaving the house without first checking with Dad then staying away from the press and only leave the limo or whatever I am riding in if I have a capable adult with me."

"Good, don't feed the Count anything extra, he's old and fat, I think he's perilously close to blowing up," Vlad said and ruffled Dorians' hair in a fatherly gesture, making sure to stay away from Dominic as he did so. "I'll see you in the morning before I leave. Good night," he leaned over and kissed Dorian softly on the forehead before he left the room, closing the door as he did so.

Dominic had a sad smile on his face when he looked over at Dorian. He was close to crying, another scar was ripped open and turned back into a festering wound and it was time to tell Dorian everything. "I watched my parents die you know, both me and Ree, they aged and we stopped. I'm immortal baby doll."

"Oh, good, so am I…I think. Well, as far as we know I am," Dorian beamed not surprising Dominic much. "Both my parents are half-ghost and the ghost DNA didn't skip me. Just starting to learn how to use my powers."

"I pretty much guessed your parents weren't human. But I thought they were half Energizer Bunny, every time I call they're having sex, and your Dad got pregnant, dead give away for someone of my intelligence…and fucking their creation," Dominic shrugged, all this was to be expected, a multi-billionaire who is drop dead gorgeous with a husband who got pregnant and gave birth to a drop dead gorgeous fucking genius of a son, someone has got to be inhuman there.

X x x x

Dorian spent the rest of the night hearing about what Dominic had learned and seen through his life and wasn't at all surprised when he was told about Shakespeare.

"I knew him, actually to be precise, we were lovers for about…an hour. I traveled with him for a while, going with him from play to play and such. And one day we just fucked, by then I was completely in love with him and was all for having my first time with him. Afterwards I told him I loved him and he laughed at me saying no one could love someone like me."

X x x x

This is where Alexander of the large mental problems left off. Don't hate me, hate him, make him cry, not me. Oh yeah, he also wants me to tell you all that there needs to be more HouseChase fictions for House M.D, you can't beat Wombat, I don't know what that means but apparently he thinks you do so I'll just go with the flow. Even though I find this degrading he wants me to say this piece of romantic shit, _"On the inside you all are as beautiful as the dove". _Does he do that often; give weird cryptic romantic things at the end of his chapters?


	5. Chapter 5

I've been working on other things lovelings, I'll try and update faster, this is the end of the series by the way. Oh, and I'm working on a prequel too.

xXx

Dominic peeked his head up stealthily over the bed to see Dorian still fast a sleep. Smirking he began to crawl silently across the floor humming the music from the movie Jaws when the shark was going to attack. "SHARK ATTACK!" He yelled and leapt onto Dorian scaring the hell out of the teen.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dorian exclaimed when he completely woke up to find Dominic on top of him.

"I'm attacking you duh," Dominic stated like it was obvious and began to ravish Dorian's neck with his teeth. As he sucked and bit Dorian's neck, he twitched…a lot.

Noticing the twitching Dorian glance over at where the candy had ended up and saw nothing but wrappers. "Did you eat all the candy?" He asked and felt Dominic twitch a few more times before nodding. "All twenty pounds of it?" Disbelief was plain in his voice.

A couple more twitches and Dominic nodded rapidly. As he nodded he noticed how his hair moved and kept nodding, looking at the tumbling locks. He stopped for a moment and started to sway his head back and forth. Smiling, he stood up and started to spin around as fast as he could.

Rolling his eyes, Dorian reached out and grabbed the back of his lover's shirt, yanking it. Dominic tumbled into his lap and grinned. "You're acting like your five, stop it."

"Fine," Dominic said and nuzzled a part of Dorian's anatomy that was hidden under the silk sheet. "I'll do this instead," he smirked and pulled up the edge of the blanket just when Vlad walked into the room. "Oh," the raven-haired man pouted looking up at his young lover, "does this mean I don't get to play?"

Dorian yanked the sheet over his slightly wilting erection and glared at Dominic. "I thought you were going to France or something for a business meeting," he said and knocked a wandering hand away from his crotch that was hidden by the thin silk.

Throwing a pouting glare at Dorian, Dominic flopped back so his head was hanging off the side of the bed, upside down. "Hi, do you want to play?" He asked, an innocent smile plastered across his face contradicting his smirking eyes. "Ow!" He yelped when Dorian pinched him and Vlad glared. "Fine, you two are mean ghosties you know?"

Choosing to ignore the raven-haired man, Vlad answered his son's question. "Your dad convinced me that Christmas with my family is more important than an extra few thousand dollars in my pocket," he sighed, he couldn't decide if he was happy about it or not. "What is wrong with him?" The platinum-haired men asked when Dominic tried doing a back flip and ended up sprawled across the floor clutching his head repeating "owie" over and over under his breath.

"He ate all twenty pounds of his candy," Dorian shrugged, getting over the fact he was naked and explaining why his lover was being an idiot. "Give him and hour and he'll be back to his mostly normal self," he said nonchalantly as if Dominic hadn't crawled under the bed and was having a rather colorful discussion with nonexistent dust-bunnies.

xXx

An hour later the sugar had worn off and Dominic was back to his mostly normal self, only very very tired. When Dominic gets tired, he looses control over what he says, normally that isn't a bad thing, but being in the presences of your lover's parents without fully understanding what you're saying can be a real problem.

He was curled around Dorian, literally. His head was pillowed on the teens shoulder while he held his lover tightly with his arms wrapped around the boy's chest and his legs around the boy's waist. He was warm, full of chocolate, and sleepy, normally a good combination.

"I love you so much," he murmured sleepily into Dorian's, making the teen blush. Closing his eyes, he let himself drift off into thought like he often did when he wasn't teaching or the class was working quietly. He was absolutely, 100 percent in love with Dorian Masters, and there was nothing he could or wanted to do to stop the wonderful feeling. Unconsciously, he began nibbling on Dorian's exposed neck.

Dorian tried his best not to moan in front of his parents and was failing horribly. Small, strangled moans kept being retched from his throat and thrown into the room. His arousal almost beat his embarrassment, almost.

"Would you cease molesting my son in front of me?" Vlad growled, he didn't mind what Dominic and Dorian did behind closed doors, he just didn't want to see it…or hear it for that matter. When Dominic didn't stop, he flicked a small ecto blast at the dark haired man, only to have it intercepted by his husband.

"Be nice," Danny chastised and dispelled the ball of ghostly energy. Instead of a retort, like he expected from his loving husband, he found himself in Vlad's lap, the other man smirking evilly at him, a thick arousal being pushed against his ass.

"That's not what you said last night, this morning, and ten minutes ago," Vlad leered and rubbed himself slightly against his husband's ass, making the raven-haired man groan in appreciation. "And that's not what you're going to say in a moment," he purred and kissed his husband deeply, as if his son and his son's lover were not in the room.

Dorian stuck his tongue out in disgust, he had walked in on them one too many times to know they were serious. "Dominic, lets go to the park," he said, prodding his older lover slightly in the side, jerking the man from his thoughts.

"Park, yeah," Dominic mumbled when he saw what lay before them, Dorian's parents were about ten seconds from having full blown sex on the couch with them watching. He quickly lifted himself and Dorian up, rushing off to the teen's room do they could get ready to leave.

xXx

I know it took me a while to update, I've had a lot to do. And I know "A little bit Catty" is suffering too. But I'm working on a book for publishing and all that, I hope it gets published and I'll try my best to go on a book signing tour and see you all my lovelings.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I update! I've had a bad case of writer's block on this story. But here you go, an update!

I AM SUCH A TECHNO MUSIC WHORE!!!

Sirin Black now officially owns Alexander R. Hunter's sex-drive; all questions are to be sent to Sirin Black because Alexander R. Hunter is still recovering from the last time Sirin Black decided to play with Alexander R. Hunter's sex-drive.

Also let it be known for the record Ranyl(my new girlfriend and yes Sirin is still my boyfriend) is an innocent tease

And finally Sirin is on vacation so if characters start dying, it's his fault 'cause I miss him and I'm getting pissy because of it.

* * *

Dominic and Dorian walked around the park until the streetlights came on. Snowflakes caught on Dominic's eyelashes and in his pitch-black hair.

Dorian looked up and was struck with just how handsome Dominic really was. Smiling, he stood on tiptoe and pulled the man down for a kiss.

Dominic being Dominic deepened the kiss, slowly moving forward until Dorian was pressed back against a tree. He ate at the teen's mouth, unable to get enough of it as his hands wandered, touching as much as he could.

Moaning, Dorian spread his legs as Dominic's hand wandered between them. Mist from his breath hovered in front of his mouth when Dominic broke the kiss to devour his neck. His breath came in rough pants when a gloved hand dove beneath his waistband, wrapping around his throbbing erection as another hand pushed up his coat and shirt, touching the hot flesh underneath.

Working his hand as fast as he could, Dominic ravished Dorian's neck, leaving a vibrant red mark in plain view. He felt hot cum gush over his glove and wrist as Dorian climaxed, the teen's body shuddering in the aftermath. He pulled his gloved hand from his lover's pants and started lap the thick liquid off the leather.

"Pleasant," a familiarly upbeat voice said behind them. "When I said take care of him, I didn't mean in public," none-other than the ghost of Jeremy smirked, 'causing Dorian and Dominic's jaws to drop. "What? Excepting the Easter Bunny?"

Dorian tried to button up his pants but found that he still had yet to remember how to work his fingers. He blushed brightly as Dominic zipped and buttoned his fly for him, completely mortified.

"So, why aren't you still dead? Well you're dead but, fuck it, you know what I mean," Dominic said, breaking any silence that was beginning to form.

Jeremy laughed and glided over to them. "I have some unfinished business here. And it involves you two, kiddo's parents, your brother, and a few other choice people."

"So what is it?" Dominic asked, slightly impatient, he had a boner from hell and was getting annoyed.

Jeremy just laughed again, shaking his head. "I can't tell you that, you have to figure it out on your own, I'm just here to help and I have a deadline. I've got until Christmas for all of it, so lets get to it, off to the manor and call your brother, this is going to be one hell of a holiday for you all," he smirked and disappeared into thin air, his laughter ringing out amongst the trees.

xXx

"_The ghost of your boyfriend's best friend told you to call me and tell me to get my ass over to the Masters Mansion?" _Recitalist said, his voice holding a tone that clearly said "yeah right".

Dominic rolled his eyes at his older brother's tone. "Yeah, just get your ass over here so I can prove it," he growled and hung up before Recitalist could say anything else. "Are you happy now?" He asked Jeremy who had decided to appear at that moment.

"For the moment," Jeremy said nonchalantly and walked right through Dominic, making the man shudder. "Go upstairs," he ordered and when Dominic didn't move, he reached a hand out and shoved it in the man's stomach, wiggling it around.

Dominic squirmed at the feeling and quickly headed towards the stairs. "Going, I'm going. Just don't do that again!" He growled and practically flew up the stairs, moving as fast as his long legs would take him.

"He's sleeping, wake him up and I'll stick my hand in your brain," Jeremy said and Dominic froze just as he was about to yank open the door. He smirked as the longhaired man quietly opened the door and slipped in, closing the door just as quietly. "Now on to the hard part," the apparition sighed and floated down the hall to Vlad's lab where the man was working tirelessly.

xXx

"You know, Danny's sitting in your room all alone," Jeremy said as Vlad bustled around the lab working on something or another.

Vlad just grunted, not really hearing the ghost at all. He was too concentrated on completing his newest invention.

"When's the last time you did more than just fuck him then go back to work? I mean really did more than just that?" Jeremy asked and received another grunt. "You're hurting him, you know that right?" He asked and that made Vlad stop. "Knew that would get your attention. Now listen to me and listen close. He misses you, you've been so wrapped up in what you're doing you don't even realize that he's hurting. All you do is sleep, eat, fuck, and work. Do something more." And with that, he was gone, leaving Vlad to think about what he said.

* * *

Short, I know, longer chapter coming up, but be happy I'm actually posting chapters now, I finally got over my writer's block. 


	7. Chapter 7

Updating again! Yay! You all better fucking love me for this. Mmm, I'm eating a pastrami sandwich with cream-cheese and dill pickles on it.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Danny asked when he felt Vlad crawl into bed. When he received no answer, he turned around and found himself staring into Vlad's endless eyes.

Vlad leaned forward and pressed a soft, tender kiss to his husband's lips. "It's the holiday's, I think it's more important that I spend sometime with my husband," he smirked and found his arms full of happy, content Danny.

"Finally," Danny said, his voice muffled by Vlad's chest. "I missed you," he sighed before falling into a deep sleep, dragging Vlad down with him.

Just as Vlad was about to succumb to sleep, he whispered, "I missed you too".

xXx

"This isn't what I meant you to do," Jeremy sighed, exasperated when he apperated into Dorian's room to find Dominic with his head between the teen's legs.

Dorian blushed brightly; once again he had been caught in an interesting position with his lover. His blush grew even brighter when Dominic didn't stop sucking.

Rolling his eyes, Jeremy reached out and shoved his hand into Dominic's brain, causing the man to jolt up off of the teen. "Paying attention now?"

"Don't do that!" Dominic snapped and rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm paying attention," he grumbled, glaring at the ghost.

Jeremy smirked and crossed his arms, making his expensive black suit wrinkle as if it were real; one would think that they could touch it if it weren't so translucent. "Good kiddo already knows what needs to be done, he just hasn't realized it yet. You," he pointed at Dominic firmly, "are the one that really needs the help, the same with Vlad, and your brother, I swear the older you are the more dense you become. Figure it out already," he snapped and then disappeared again.

"Oh come on! You're no help at all!" Dominic yelled and was only met with laughter for the second time. He looked over to see Dorian smiling. "What's so funny?"

Dorian's smile just brightened. "I know what he means," he grinned and pulled the comforter over him as he laid down to sleep.

"Come on! Give me a hint!" Dominic begged, pawing cutely at the blanket over Dorian.

"Figure it out," was all Dorian said and he was answered with an inarticulate scream.

"Not you too!" Dominic cursed and threw himself back on the bed. "My life, it is over," he sighed dramatically and let his arm fall over his eyes.

Dorian rolled his eyes and crawled on top of Dominic. "Shut up and go to sleep," he laughed, resting his head on the man's bare chest.

"If I must," Dominic sighed and flung his arms around Dorian.

xXx

Recitalist nearly jumped out of his skin when Jeremy appeared in front of him as he approached the giant manor. "So I guess my brother wasn't lying," he shrugged and tried to walk around Jeremy only to have the specter shove an arm in his gut.

"Park, now," Jeremy ordered and pulled his arm out of the man's stomach. "What are you waiting for? Me to shove a hand in your head?" He snapped when Recitalist didn't get moving.

That got the red head going at a dead sprint towards the park. Recitalist looked over his shoulder to see if Jeremy was still following and he ran head first into someone, causing them to tumble into the ground.

They ended up with Recitalist sprawled across the man he had run into. He noted how good the man smelled before lifting his head up and locking eyes with the man.

"Um, my names is Artiste Waltz," the man introduced nervously after a few moments of silence. "Could you get off me please, you're crushing me," he laughed hesitantly and smiled when Recitalist slid off him and offered a hand, which he took graciously.

"Recitalist Harlequin," Recitalist smiled back, his bright green eyes locking with Artiste's soft chocolate ones. Reluctantly, he let go of the other man's hand.

"Well, see you around sometime," Artiste, said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"Yeah, bye," Recitalist smiled as he and Artiste went their separate ways. Soon he found himself completely alone in the park except for a disgruntled ghost. "What now?"

Jeremy glared at the man currently making his job even harder. "You screwed up, go get a coffee from the shop on the corner," he ordered and disappeared.

"'Go get a coffee'," Recitalist mocked under his breath as he trekked through the snow out of the park. He yelped when Jeremy shoved a hand into his head and picked up his pace. "I'm going, I'm going," he grumbled as he trudged even faster through the snow, doing his best to keep it from getting into his boots.

xXx

Dominic lay awake once again restless. He couldn't stop wondering what Jeremy meant for him to do. There was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that kept telling him knew what he needed to do, he just didn't know exactly what that was really.

He sighed softly and stroked Dorian's platinum hair gently. After taking a moment to think on it, he decided he would try and think more on it in the morning, for now he was just going to savor the feeling of Dorian in his arms.

xXx

Recitalist stormed into the coffee shop just as a familiar someone was coming. Once again Recitalist slammed into Artiste, knocking them both down, coffee flying everywhere.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Artiste groaned and propped himself up on one arm as he wiped some coffee off his face and flung back his chestnut bangs with his other hand.

Recitalist nodded, propping himself up as well, rubbing his forehead where it had connected with either Artiste's head or the sidewalk. He opened his eyes and realized he was once again on top of the other man; only this time his lips were only a breath apart from Artiste's.

Without thinking, they both closed the distance and kissed the other. Tongues slid across one another as hands became entangled in hair and lips worked together. Soon oxygen became an issue and they broke apart, panting.

"Wanna come home with me?" Recitalist panted softly, and smiled widely when Artiste nodded. "Good," he smirked and stood, taking the other man with him.

* * *

Hee hee, if you don't get the joke between Recitalist's and Artiste's names let me explain. The definition of recitalist is performer and the definition of Artiste is dancer. A Harlequin is also a performer and a Waltz is a dance, get the joke now?

Anyway, yay! I updated again!!! WOO!!!


	8. Chapter 8

There seems to be a bit of confusion going on. I never wrote that "I'm sorry" thing and all that shit. A certain someone :glares at said person: decided they were tired of me paying more attention to my boyfriend even when he was gone so they decided to post that when I was really going to post this. So here's the actual chapter. Oh and yes me and my now ex-girlfriend did break up and yes me and my boyfriend are back on track...pretty much.

Also, my boyfriend doesn't treat me like a toy, he never has, even though we don't totally see eye to eye sometimes(understatement), he's still the best, most perfect thing in the whole wide world, and him being hot is just a bonus, a really good bonus, but still just a bonus, I'd still love him even if he were an ugly fucking ass.

* * *

Yay! More updating! I'm just getting flooded with ideas for this story!

Anyway, I just got my haircut, exactly how I wanted it for the most part, but I miss my old hairstylist named Monica, my new one, Megan, is okay, but she's just not Monica.

I had a rather uneventful Fourth of July, heh, I just realized something, my boyfriend is British and every year I celebrate a day when American kicked Britain's ass.

* * *

"You live here?" Artiste asked in between heady kisses. Soon he found himself pinned to the side of the rod-iron fence, moaning wantonly as he rubbed himself against the thigh between his legs.

Recitalist moaned deeply when their positions were suddenly switched and Artiste was kneeling before him. "No, I don't live here, my brother's boyfriend does," he groaned as Artiste freed his hard cock and licked the tip teasingly. Fumbling, he yanked his cellphone out of his coat pocket and hit the speed dial for his brother. "Let me the fuck in now," he moaned as he was swallowed to the hilt.

Artiste smirked and pulled off Recitalist's length, tucking it back into the redheads' pants. "I take it I'm going to get laid in a bed instead of the snow?" He leered as he was dragged through the now open and gate and inside the giant manor.

"Upstairs, first hallway, second door on the right," Dorian yawned sleepily when Recitalist looked at him expectantly. "You have to explain why he's here to my Father."

Recitalist just nodded and dragged Artiste up the stairs, slamming the door to his room and throwing the other man down on the bed, pouncing on him.

* * *

Just felt like teasing you with a really short chapter and all that. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry, I've been busy.

I'm going to get my haircut really short(keeping my rattail of course) and then I'm going to dye it pink, my boyfriend isn't thrilled about this.

I hate my Mother sometimes! Goddamnit! Apparently no it's okay for me to talk about cocks but Heaven fucking forbid I talk about fucking tits! I love huge fucking knockers! I love the fact that they are to always the same size and that one nipple can be bigger than the other! Fuck it all to hell! I love big, round, fucking tits!

I also love fucking cocks, especially my boyfriend's rather yummy one…not that I've tasted it…yet. It will be a difficult task for him to remove his cock from my mouth unless of course my randomly accruing ball fetish kicks in then it will be difficult to remove those wonderfully delicious looking things from my mouth.

Damn, I'm horny now. This has got to give you a clue about how fucking fine my boyfriend is that if just thinking about sucking his long, hard cock turns me on.

* * *

Clothes were strewn across the room as the two men explored each other. Artiste straddled Recitalist's waist, staring down at the beautiful red-head before leaning forward and whispering in Recitalist's ear. "I want you to fuck me hard."

Recitalist grinned and flipped their positions, slipping two fingers between the brunet's lips where they were sucked on fervently. Once he deemed his fingers slick enough, he thrust them into Artiste's entrance, relishing in the tightness, only the man seemed too tight. "Fucking hell, you're a virgin?"

"Only when it comes to men," Artiste explained and rolled his hips, enjoying the feeling of finally being filled. "I never found the right man until you swept me off my feet, literally, though instead of being in your arms, I was flat on my ass in the snow…twice."

Recitalist chuckled softly and then began to finger-fuck the gorgeous man below him. Each moan and groan that fell from Artiste's lips made him harder and harder until he couldn't stand it anymore. He pulled out his fingers and spit on his palm, stroking the saliva across his length before thrusting in.

"Move," Artiste hissed after a few moments, thrusting his hips up to meet Recitalist's, making the redhead moan in appreciation. He cried out as the prick inside of him slammed into his prostate.

"God, you're so tight," Recitalist moaned as he thrust in and out of the brunet. As he felt his orgasm begin to build, he reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Artiste's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Recitalist!" Artiste screamed as he came, cum slashing between their bodies.

"Artiste!" Recitalist screamed when the man's inner muscles clamped around his length pulling him over the edge as well.

xXx

"Why is there two foreign men in my house?" Vlad asked when Recitalist and Artiste came down the stairs and into the dining room, following the scent of food.

"I am Recitalist Harlequin, Dominic's brother," Recitalist said and gestured to Dominic who was shirtless and poking the scrambled eggs on his plate like they were going to eat him before he could eat them.

"And I'm Artiste Waltz, his boyfriend, I think," Artiste said pointing at Recitalist who nodded. "So, you're Vlad Masters?" He asked, sitting down next to Recitalist, helping himself to some coffee when Vlad gestured at them that if was okay to eat. "Whose Dominic's boyfriend?"

"I am," Dorian said, walking into the room wearing silk boxers and Dominic's t-shirt. He grabbed a plate and helped himself to an amount of food only a teenager could consume.

Dominic looked over at Dorian and quirked his head to the side. "That's where my shirt went. Are you sure these aren't going to eat me?" He asked, jabbing his eggs one more time for good measure.

Dorian stole a forkful and stuffed it in his mouth, chewing on them thoughtfully before swallowing. "They seem safe to me, but I better try them again to make sure," he smirked and brought his fork in a second time only to have it intercepted by Dominic's.

"Now, who is older?" Vlad asked sarcastically when Dominic disarmed Dorian, his son's fork flying across the table, landing with a clatter.

With a pout, Dorian stole Dominic's fork from the man and returned to eating his breakfast, leaving his lover agape. He stabbed a piece of pancake and stuffed it into his mouth, only to have Dominic seal their lips together in a passionate kiss. When he finally pulled away, he was panting and missing his breakfast, including the piece that had been in his mouth, and his fork. In front of him where his plate had been was Dominic's plate, mountain of scrambled eggs and all.

"Having sex wasn't what I meant," Jeremy said, appearing out of nowhere, making everyone but Vlad and Danny jump. "But it's not a bad start."

Dominic and Recitalist stuck their tongues out at the ghost and found his hand in their heads, making them squirm like there was no tomorrow. "Sorry!"

"I'm Jeremy," Jeremy introduced and offered a hand to Artiste out of habit. "Sorry about that. Old habits die hard," he laughed when he realized what he had done. "I'm here to knock some sense into these three ignorant men. You, Danny, and Kiddo already know what needs to be done, they don't."

Artiste nodded, completely unphased by the fact he was talking to a ghost. "So there was a reason why I was thinking that instead of being a completely out of character moment of total psychosis?" He asked and smiled sheepishly, "Psychology major," he grinned and nodded when Jeremy nodded.

"Don't worry, you're sane. If he gets his head out of his ass, he'll ask," Jeremy smirked, making Danny, Dorian, and Artiste laugh. "Actually if they all get their heads out of their asses, they'll all ask something like that."

"I do believe we're being laughed at," Vlad said, his eyes shifting away from his laughing husband to the two other man. "I think we need to redeem ourselves."

Dominic and Recitalist nodded, thoughts spinning through their head.

Suddenly realization spread across all three of their faces followed by a smirk.

"The fact you three are bonding is nice, but the identical looks is creeping me out," Dorian said when he noticed what happened between the three men.

xXx

"I'll be back later tonight," Dominic said as he pulled his clothes on after fucking Dorian through the teen's mattress. He pressed a kiss to the catatonic teen's lips and shot out the door crashing headlong into Recitalist.

"I thought you only did that to me," Artiste said with fake disappointment. "I'll let you have the honor of walking me home," he smiled and slipped on his gloves.

"Since it's the holidays, you are all welcome to stay since you are either in a relationship with my son or somehow connected to him," Vlad said, walking down the stairs in his classic black suit. "If any of you enter my lab I will kill you personally," he growled and made his way to the front door.

"Can I marry your son?" Dominic blurted out when Vlad passed him. He felt like he was in school again being sent to the principal's office for the first time when Vlad stopped dead, slowly turning towards him.

Vlad slowly turned to face Dominic, his face expressionless. "You want to marry my son?"

Dominic nodded, feeling smaller and smaller by the minute. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I am unbelievably in love with Dorian and I want him to be totally and completely mine and I want to be totally and completely his."

"Then you can marry my son if he accepts," Vlad said calmly, almost nonchalantly. "But if you make him cry, I will kill you."

Dominic nodded and didn't stop nodding until Vlad had closed the door. "Umm…bye!" He shouted and shot out the door. "Okay, house, money, ring," he repeated to himself as he drove to his house, he would not screw this up.

xXx

Recitalist looked over at Artiste and was struck by the unmistakable feeling of love. "This is going to sound weird, but I am unbelievably in love with you even though we've just met."

"I'm in love with you too," Artiste smiled and pressed a quick kiss to Recitalist's lips, brushing some snowflakes from the redhead's hair.

* * *

Yay! New chapter.

Wait, hold on, fantasizing about sucking Sirin's cock…okay, I'm done for the next thirty seconds! Uh, wait, no, still fantasizing. Well, this is my author's note, have fun being a wonderful horny fangirl or fanboy!


	10. Chapter 10

I love Vlad/Danny fics

I'm single again, sorry for not updating, I've been busy and such.

X x x x

Danny sat in the living room alone, staring at the fire currently burning brightly in the fireplace. Vlad had run off without an explanation other than saying it was important and he'd be back in a few hours.

Dorian had locked himself in his room when Dominic had done something similar. Recitalist had run off as well, leaving Artiste to awkwardly return to his home.

And he, Danny, was completely alone, other than an old, fat Count. Gently, he scratched behind the cat's ear, making him purr. "You won't run off, now will you?" He asked quietly and was met with a rather loud purr and a soft meow, "of course you won't. So, like the goatee? Vlad hasn't even noticed it." This too was met with a soft meow of approval. "Thanks, you're the best cat anyone could ask for."

While the Count had cheered him up, he still let out a sad sigh; he wished it was like the old days, where Vlad would drop everything to be with him, but those were exactly it, the old days.

"You know, he did notice that goatee, it looks nice by the way," Jeremy said from behind Danny, making him jump.

"He did? Then why didn't he say anything about?" Danny asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jeremy just rolled his eyes. "He's been busy, and I know you're going to say 'well, he's always busy', but I can guarantee, that this is WAY more important than anything else he's ever done."

"Yeah, I bet, what could be more important than spending time with me and Dorian?" Danny growled, anger showing in his blue eyes.

Sighing, Jeremy floated across to Danny, placing a cool ghost hand on the man's shoulder. "Trust me," was all he said before he disappeared.

X x x x

"Whatcha up to kiddo?" Jeremy asked, surprising a pouting Dorian.

"N-nothing," Dorian sniffled, quickly sitting up from his original position of cuddling the pillow that smelled like Dominic. "I just miss Dominic is all, I don't know why, but he just ran off without saying anything."

Jeremy nodded and sat down next to Dorian. "Don't worry, he's doing something incredibly important right now, more important than anything he's ever done pervious."

"Really? What's more important than me?" Dorian asked, tears prickling at his eyes.

"Why don't you go keep you're dad company? Vlad's run off too. Oh, and trust me," Jeremy said softly and pressed a cool kiss to the teen's cheek before disappearing.

Wiping his eyes dry, he got up and headed downstairs, it had been a long time since just he and his dad had hung out anyway.

X x x x

"I expect everything to be perfect," Vlad growled as he stalked around the hotel ballroom, ordering people around to fix this, or alter that.

"Mister Masters, this fabric or this one, for your suit," A woman asked holding up two different black fabrics.

Vlad walked over and felt the two fabrics. "This one," he said, tugging on the soft of the two. "No! I said red roses, those are pink!" He yelled stalking over to the florist, scaring the young woman out of her wits. "I specifically said dark red roses, 20 dozen to be exact, those are pink, that will not do."

"Yes, sir," she squeaked and ran off, pushing the table of roses with her.

Rapidly he snapped something in French at the cook who had run up and asked him several questions in French. "Everything must be perfect! I want this completed for tomorrow night!" He roared, causing everyone to double time as he stalked over to inspect each person's work individually.

X x x x

Dominic rushed around the ring shop, looking for the perfect ring, he couldn't have something two bit or shoddy, it had to scream Dorian, and it seemed as if the rings were silent considering that he had been here for over four hours. And the saw it, it was perfect, it was a simple platinum band with a star sapphire set in it surrounded by smaller onyx stones. "This one, I want this one right here."

"Are you sure? It is so plain. For marrying someone as impeccable as you described, perhaps something with a large diamond? Or ruby would be a better fit?" The snobby jeweler stated, gesturing to a case Dominic had already looked over several times.

"No, this is perfect, I want this one," Dominic said firmly and pointed at it, his mind was made up.

The jeweler sighed and removed the ring from the case, taking it to the back. He returned several minutes later with a small, black, velvet box, the ring inside. "Will that be credit or check?"

"Cash," Dominic said and shoved the wad of bills he pulled from his pocket at the man, surprising him. "That's more than enough, keep the extra," he grinned like a mad man and snatched the ring, running for the door.

"Ree, I need you out of the house tomarrow night," he said into his cellphone as he drove to the florist, nearly speeding.

"Why?" Recitalist asked, he too was making arrangements for his own special Christmas eve night.

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Because I'm going to ask Dorian to marry me, so, please, stay out tomorrow night."

"Fine, but you owe me one."

"I know and thanks," Dominic grinned and hung up just as he pulled in front of the flower shop. He didn't even bother opening his door, he just crawled out his open window and ran in. "I need two dozen roses!"

"We're out of red," the frightened woman behind the counter said quickly. "So, please don't ask."

"I want white, two dozen white roses, asap!" Dominic half yelled in excitement and nervousness.

The woman nodded and quickly gathered his ordered. She was more than stunned when the roses were yanked from her hands and replaced by five hundred in cash, well over the actual price. But before she could say anything, Dominic was out the door, sliding in through the open car window and driving off.

X x x x

"I need these keys copied," Recitalist said to the key smith, presenting the man with a small gold key that had to be well over a hundred years in age and another key that was considerably newer. "Want it done as fast as you can, I'll pay in cash and I'll pay you for your speed."

The man almost told Recitalist to wait like everyone else, but his words seemed to die when the redhead pulled out a large wad of bills. "Right away sir, please be seated."

'Money makes everything easier,' Recitalist thought to himself as he took a seat and waited for his keys. He had barely been sitting there twenty minutes when the man emerged from the back room, 4 keys in his hand. With a grin, he thrust the money at the man and ran off with the keys.

X x x x

Like it?


End file.
